Raven Rock
Raven Rock is a settlement in the Hirstaang Forest of Solstheim founded and built by the East Empire Trading Company during the Third Era. It quickly became a mining colony. By game *Raven Rock (Bloodmoon) *Raven Rock (Dragonborn) Description Geography East Empire Mining Colony Raven Rock's initial appearance is different then it looks in the fourth era. Raven Rock's eastern wing is walled off to the rest of Solstheim. Raven Rock has one long stretch of road from the gate to the local trader. All of the houses are centered on this long road including the mine and inn. Raven Rock has one port since most of the ships coming to Solstheim go to Fort Frostmoth to the east. Raven Rock's architecture resembles the Imperial design seen in Seyda Neen or Dagon Fel in Vvardenfell. Redoran Stronghold Over the years, Raven Rock was given to House Redoran of Morrowind. This drastically changed Raven Rock's design. Raven Rock got rid of the traditional Imperial housing and went with the Redoran design of a large shellback. The only thing resembling the Imperial architecture are a couple of abandoned houses and Morvayn Manor. Raven Rock's street became more curved and the docks were closer to the city. Now there is a town square that is surrounded by the mine, inn, farm, and the smithy. Because of the ash, the Bulwark, a fortified wall, is buried in ash. From the wall to the Earth Stone, the streets and its houses become less damaged. History Third Era After a massive Ebony vein was found along the southwestern coast of the Hirstaang Forest, the mining colony known as Raven Rock was founded in 3E 427. As construction on the town commenced, the Raven Rock mine began to be dug out and ebony shipments went straight for Windhelm and Cyrodiil.History of Raven Rock, Vol. I Raven Rock was originally a patch of open snow up until the East Empire Trading Company stepped in and began production on the settlement. Three workers named Falco Galenus, Gamin Girith, and Sabinus Oranius were escorted by the Nerevarine to start work on Raven Rock. Imperial Nobleman Carnius Magius need to convince investors to fund the Raven Rock project by giving them Ebony Ore. With the ore, Raven Rock began construction and the town started to gain popularity.Events in "Establish the Mine" Eventually in 3E 432, the town was populated by at least 30 people all of whom relied on the Ebony Mines. Overtime, Raven Rock was largely inhabited by Imperials and Nords. Because of its obscure location, Raven Rock wasn't affected by Mehrunes Dagon's invasion on Tamriel known as the Oblivion Crisis. Back in Cyrodiil, Oblivion Gates opened up across the Imperial Province and the Imperial Legion need more man power to protect the capital and the land, many soldiers stationed in Raven Rock moved back to Cyrodiil while some stayed to protect Raven Rock from local Bandits. regardless, Raven Rock stood firm for the final year of the third era. On mainland Morrowind however, things were only getting worse. After the destruction of Ald'ruhn, members of House Redoran had to relocate to a new home to reestablish themselves. Mistress Brara Morvayn made a negotiation with the East Empire Trading Company to have Dunmer refugees come and stay in Raven Rock. Brara's group of Dark Elves became a part of Raven Rock's way of life. The Dark Elves proved to the Imperials that their a hard-working and reliable people when it comes to mining since they have tons of experience in Kwama Mines. This solidified the relationship between Brara and the Trading Co. Fourth Era In 4E 5, Red Mountain erupts and destroys a large majority of Vvardenfell. Red Mountain manages to affect settlements as far as Tear and Fort Frostmoth.The Red Year, Vol. I Like all of Vvardenfell, Solstheim was covered in a thick shroud of ash. The explosion from Red Mountain toppled the stone structures and annihilated wooden structures. Luckily, the mine was preserved from the blast. However, Raven Rock depended on nearby Fort Frostmoth for protection against bandits and the fort was buried underneath piles and piles of ash. Surviving Imperial Soldiers made a makeshift garrison that paled in comparison with Frostmoth. Brara was able to have Elite Redoran Guards replace the Imperial Guards, they've protected Raven Rock ever since. Life hasn't been getting better after Red Mountain's blast, relentless ash storms have plagued the Hirstaag Forest and Isinfier Plains and turned the southern Solstheim coast into a wasteland like the ashlands of Vvardenfell. Storms had left large dunes of ash that made living in Raven Rock hell to the people. In order to protect the town, Brara asked the Trading Co. to build a large wall to protect the eastern side of the city. In almost a year, the Bulwark was built and it helped tremendously.History of Raven Rock, Vol. II In 4E 16, Skyrim gave Solstheim back to the Dark Elves of Morrowind and because of this, the East Empire Trading Co. was forced to give Raven Rock to House Redoran. Many Dunmer refugees that lived in Skyrim left to stay in Raven Rock.On the Great Collapse Now that Raven Rock was under Redoran control, Brara Morvayn was rightfully named Councilor of Raven Rock. Many of the Imperial citizens left Raven Rock to return to Cyrodiil. Brara continued to welcome incoming Dunmer. Dunmer coming into Raven Rock either stayed in the town to work on the mines or traveled the wastes as a nomad. The next few decades was considered the Golden Age of Raven Rock's History. The mines were producing large amounts of mine and shipped them across the Sea of Ghosts and the Dunmer folk lived happily and peacefully. Brara Morvayn passed away in 4E 65 due to old age, she was buried in the Morvayn Ancestral Tomb. Her son, Lleril Morvayn took her place and has proven to be just as capable of a leader. In 4E 95, several assassins tried to murder Lleril but with the help of the Redoran Guard, the assassination attempt was a failure. It was eventually revealed by Captain Modyn Veleth that the assassin was Vilur Ulen of House Hlaalu. Ever since House Hlaalu's removal of the Grand Council, Hlaalu and Redoran had a falling out between each other. Hlaalu believed Redoran was involved in Hlaalu's status as a Great House and held a grudge every since. Their efforts weren't over because the Redoran Guard eventually found that Vilur had been organizing a coup d'état against Lleril's grasp on Raven Rock. Vilur and his associates were executed.History of Raven Rock, Vol. III Even after Vilur Ulen's efforts to ruin Raven Rock, the Dunmer began to respect Lleril Morvayn more especially when in 4E 130, the Bulwark began to fall apart until Lleril payed from his own pocket to rebuilt the Bulwark. In 4E 150, during the Argonian invasion on Morrowind, a group of Argonians traveled to the isle of Solstheim to destroy the Dunmeri civilization there. Councilor Morvayn led the forces protecting Raven Rock from the Argonians. The main source of income in Raven Rock, the Ebony mine, had finally run dry in 4E 170. Morvayn used what was left of his money to feed the people. In 4E 201, Councilor Morvayn still rules Raven Rock and has to constantly deal with threats coming from the Southern Wastes. After having a confrontation with the Cultist of Miraak, the Last Dragonborn ventured to Raven Rock to seek further info on this Miraak character. The people of Raven Rock along with the rest of Solstheim had been acting very strangely, west of town is a monument known as the Earth Stone. Raven Rock citizens were amassing a shrine dedicated to Miraak. From there, the Dragonborn met Master Neloth of Tel Mithryn who told the traveler all about Miraak and pointed them to his temple by the Tree Stone.Events in "Dragonborn" After learning the Bend Will shout from Hermaeus Mora, the Dragonborn traveled to the All-Maker Stones excluding the Tree Stone and freed the citizens of Raven Rock from the Earth Stones curse.Events in "Cleansing the Stones" After the eruption of Red Mountain, a new types of creatures known as the Ash Spawn have been endangering the people of Raven Rock for sometime. Captain Veleth and a squad of Redoran Guard had to deal with the Ash threat at the Old Attius Farm east of town. The Dragonborn arrived at the scene and finished off the remaining Ash Spawn. Veleth thanks the Dragonborn and tasks them to infiltrate the abandoned Fort Frostmoth to kill the resurrected General Falx Carius. With Falx Carius dead, Raven Rock is safe once again.Events in "March of the Dead" The Raven Rock Mine is basically abandoned save for one old man who believed there was something more to the mines closing than a dry vein. Crescius Caerellius is the great grandson of Gratian Caerellius who was alive during Raven Rock's inception. Gratian was an explorer for the Trading Co. who died in the Raven Rock mines. Crescius tasked the Dragonborn into venturing deep into the mine and finding what exactly Gratian found in the depths of the mine. The traveler found the corpse of Gratian and the Bloodskal Blade. With the blade, the Dragonborn entered Bloodskal Barrow to find Zahkriisos and his mask. With this new discovery, the Raven Rock Mine was open again and Ebony began to flow out of the mine as usually. This gave Raven Rock the comeback it needed. After defeating General Falx Carius at Fort Frostmoth and restoring the Raven Rock Mine, the Dragonborn was approached by Captain Veleth who directs them to Second Councilor Adril Arano. Adril Arano worries that another assassination attempt is being made on Councilor Morvayn. Arano will ask the traveler to stake out the Ulen Ancestral Tomb where Vilur Ulen is buried. Will waiting at the tomb, Tilisu Severin visits the tomb to pay respects to Vilur. The Dragonborn questions Tilisu and reports back to Arano who gives him the Key to Severin Manor. At the manor, the Dragonborn learns that Vendil Severin is planning to assassinate Lleril Morvayn in honor of House Hlaalu and they are stationed at Ashfallow Citadel. The Dragonborn then leaves for the ruined citadel and kills Vendil Severin. Raven Rock is safe again and is bound to prosper for the next few years. Events in "Served Cold" Raven Rock Mine The Raven Rock Mine is the town's main cause for its economic prosperity, as the tunnels hold large quantities of ebony ore, of which is highly valuable, with regular shipments out to Cyrodiil.Dialogue with "Falco Galenus" In 4E 181, however, the mines' ebony supply dried up and was thus closed by the East Empire Company. In reality, however, a group of diggers broke into an old Nordic tomb, after which the Company sent Gratian Caerellius and his man's man Millius to investigate. Gratian and Millius, unfortunately, were killed by the Draugr inhabiting the ruins, leading to the East Empire Company covering it up by spreading false information that the mines were dried up.Dialogue with "Crescius Caerellius" In 4E 201, twenty years later, the Last Dragonborn investigated Gratian's death, on behalf of his great-great-grandson, venturing into the mines, where it was discovered later that the ebony supply had never truly disappeared. Lleril Morvayn and Crescius Caerellius soon had the mines reopened, restoring some measure of Raven Rock's lost affluence, with ebony shipments going out regularly to House Redoran in Morrowind.Events of "The Final Descent" Gallery Raven Rock View 01.png|Raven Rock circa 4E 201. Raven Rock - Complete.png|Raven Rock circa 3E 427. Raven Rock Mine DB.png|Raven Rock Mine. Trivia *Raven Rock is also the name of the Enclave's Base of Operations in Bethesda's Fallout 3. Appearances * ** * ** es:Roca del Cuervo ja:Raven Rock Category:Solstheim Locations Category:Lore: Morrowind Locations Category:Cities in Morrowind Category:Lore: Cities